The Girl Who Can't Be Moved
by psychopathchild
Summary: Lucy was hurt. The guy she truly loved left her for someone else. She felt used and played. But it all changed when she met other guy who could show her how colorful life is. But it all ended tragically. "Everyone that I loved left me!" Ed/Lu/OC
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: I just hope you guys will like it. Sorry for the wrong grammars and stuff. I'm not a 'professional' so please understand :)**

****This fanfic is written based by a song called The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. This story popped out in my head in the middle of the nigt and I decided to write it down.****

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

She didn't know what should she do in life anymore. Her life is just screwed up.

It's full of pain

Sadness

Worthless

Stupidity

He promised her he wouldn't leave her. He promised her he would love her no matter how her condition is. No matter that she had done stupid stuff. No matter that she thought to herself that she's dirty. Dirty enough for her to thought that he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve a girl like her to spend the rest of his life with him. But he accepted her just the way she is. His love for her was pure.

But he left.

He broke his promise.

He doesn't love her.

He left her.

Can she blame God?

Can she blame herself?

Can she just blame someone for this?

No. It's just how it goes. How life works. And somehow, she found it unfair. She had been struggling and been through a lot of stuff and thought it was all over since he came. Since he came to her life and showed her how colorful life is..

And now here she is. Sitting on the wooden-bench when she first met him. When he first greeted her. When he first smiled at her. She's just hoping he would come out from the crowd that surrounded her. She's just hoping he would do that, and sit next to her on this bench, and start it all over again.

But she knows it's impossible. He wouldn't come back. He left her, forever. And she could never meet him again for the rest of her life. She cried. Tears are now turning to be her only best friend.

Everyday she came back to this bench until the sunset comes, just for him. People started to wonder for her unexplained existence everyday in here. Some try to understand, some just can't.

She is not crazy.

She is not broke.

She doesn't lose her sanity.

She's just a broken-hearted girl, whose waiting for her love to come back, even though she knows it's impossible.

_But how can I move on, when I'm still in love with you…_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is actually the first time I made an AU story and it's taking place in Narnia. This story is not like other Narnia fanfic that you probably always read but I'm making it as good as I can. I tried to not change every character's personality at all. Hopefully it works. Sorry if it's not like what the readers expected but at least you can read it and leave some reviews for me so I can know. Thank you :)**

**This story is going to be a long one. Maybe until 30 chapters. I'll finish it until 30 chapters if peope leave some reviews and actually like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_Lucy was an eighteen year old girl who had a married elder sister named Susan. She, along with Susan, Caspian his husband, and Gael their child, had lived in Narnia that was ruled by two Kings; High King Peter and his younger brother King Edmund. Lucy and Susan were from a respectful family. Their father is a good friend of the Kings. Sadly, their mother died when Lucy was eight years old._

_For the royalty, High King Peter is married to a Duchess from Archenland. They married two years ago and now had a child named Bella. King Edmund himself hadn't found a perfect lady to be his wife yet, but he believed he will find her, soon. For now, Narnia is a peaceful and nice country under the rule of the two Kings._

* * *

><p>The sky looked so good. That Saturday morning everything felt so peaceful. The sound of children laughing, running, and playing around the town. Women sweeping in front of their houses. Men doing their work, milk the cows, taking care of their goods , playing along with their kids, talking to each other, and so much more. The sound of horses galloping echoed in the citizens' ears.<p>

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she woke up from the sound of footsteps running outside her bedroom door. She already knew who was coming.

"Wakey wakey Lucy!" said Gael, Lucy's niece with a large smile as usual.

"Will you stop coming by to jump onto me every morning?" Lucy said annoyed while rubbing her eyes.

"Nope. It's my hobby seeing your annoyed face every time I said 'wakey wakey'!" Gael laughed.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of it. Even with the 'wakey wakey' part." Lucy said. "Try to wake me up with icy cold water next time-"

"Oh that would be fun! Will I get a present if I do that to you?" Gael said innocently.

"No, I'm going to kill you if you do that." Lucy answered smiling in a sarcastic way.

"Come on! Mom's waiting. Breakfast is ready." Gael said as Gael stood up from Lucy's bed and made her way towards the door. She turned around just to see her beloved aunt was about to close her eyes again. "Lucy? Wake up!"

"Uh? Y-yes yes I'm awake Gael! Now get out!" As Gael left the room laughing, Lucy shook her head and giggled. She loves her beloved niece although she annoyed her a lot. The only niece who she had and always made her laugh.

She took a bath and chose a simple white dress with no sleeves that shows her shoulders. She loves simple dresses and doesn't like to wear fancy dresses like her friends and royal people usually do. She finds it uncomfortable.

She stood in front of her mirror. She saw her reflection. She put a hand on her cheek and thought about something. She doesn't seem as beautiful as her elder sister, Susan. Even though Susan's married now to Caspian, there were still loads of men who admired and adored her. Sometime Lucy envied her. She had always wanted to be like her, to be as beautiful as her. She shook her head at the thought.

She let her wavy brown hair looses down her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sparkling at the sun that shone through her bedroom window. She walked downstairs and found her niece sat calmly in the kitchen as ever and she smirked.

"There you are! Why did it take you so long to get here?" Lucy's elder sister, Susan said as she put an omelet on Gael's plate. "Did you put extra cheese on my omelet?" Gael said with her puppy dog's eyes that always make Lucy melt whenever she sees it. "Yes Gael, I did. Now eat before I take it back." Susan said.

Lucy took a seat across Gael and started to eat her breakfast. "So, are you coming to King Edmund's birthday party on Monday?" asked Susan to Lucy while she took a seat next to Gael. "What?" Lucy replied with her mouth full of bread. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her beloved sister.

"King Edmund's birthday party _you idiot_! Father had gave you the invitation hadn't he?"

"Yes he had.. So?" Lucy tried to act innocent.

"So, you better prepare for it from now."

"Why should I?" Lucy frowned and continued eating.

"Because whenever father asks you to go to a formal party you always refuse. It's a chance of a lifetime and if I were you, I'd say yes without a second thought."

"I-I don't know Susan. I'm not feeling that I'm good and pretty enough to go to such party. You know it."

Susan sighed and put her bread on the table. "You have to put aside your insecurities Lucy. It's not good for you to always think that you are not beautiful enough for even a men to court you. Trust me, you are beautiful." Susan smiled at her.

"Thanks Susan." Lucy smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Where is Caspian anyway?"

"Went for a ride since six in the morning with father. I don't know what's gotten into him these days. He loves to spending most of his times with his horse, Destier more than spending time with me."

Lucy giggled. "Let him be for a while. He will miss you soon enough." Susan just glared at Lucy. "Exactly when is the party is being held?"

"I don't know, Monday I think." Susan replied. Lucy just nodded and bit her lower lip.

**VVVVVVVVV**

"Hello!" Edmund greeted Peter and his wife in the garden who were laying on the grass with Charlotte having Bella on her lap.

Peter married Charlotte like two years ago. It was funny actually for Edmund that his brother decided to get married so early but he supported him. Edmund wondered when he will take the same path as Peter's though. "Hello my little Bella, how are you doing girl?" the one year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes clapped her hands and smiled at Edmund. "Edun!" Edmund laughed and sat with them.

"I see you love flirting with my kid." Peter said to Edmund and smirked.

"Yeah, I think so too. She's the most beautiful, enchanting, and attracting girl in all over Narnia!" Edmund said dramatically, taking Bella from Charlotte and put her on his lap.

"Edmund is in love." Caspian teased.

"Oh yes I am," Edmund paused putting his right hand around Charlotte's shoulders, "am I not, _love_?"

"Stop flirting with my wife will you?" Peter groaned.

"Why Pete? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of you?" Peter scoffed. "Sorry Ed, Charlotte's already mine and I don't have to be jealous of you. Why should I?"

"Because I'm the best swordsman in Narnia. I have a well built body, I'm attractive, have admirers like, _a lot_, and girls melt immediately when they hear me talk." Edmund said and Peter could sense his 'humor' tone while he was talking. It's Ed, always joking around.

"Sadly Ed, even though you are those that you just said, you don't have a women of your own. So, stay away from my wife or I'll kill you."

"Oh, stop it you too!" Charlotte shouted. Edmund and Peter laughed as they saw Charlotte's face turned pink. "Everyone is claiming me as theirs! Who owns my heart actually, really?"

"Me of course." Peter said leaning closer to his wife.

"Me." Edmund said,

"Me."

"Me."

"Me Ed!"

"Oi!" Clara shouted, approaching them. Edmund and Peter stopped and stared at her. Clara is a great friend of Peter, Edmund, and Charlotte. She's a year younger than Edmund and stayed in Cair Paravel for one week until Edmund's birthday party. Edmund had a little crush on her when he was fifteen but he believed that feeling had faded a long time ago when Clara had decided to court a noblemen from Archenland. It pained him a little actually.

"What are you doing here Clara?" Edmund asked, raising his eyebrow.

Clara sat with them and started to poke Edmund's chest. "To-ruin-your-life."

Edmund scoffed. "Yeah, like you actually will do that which obviously you won't."

"What makes you think that way?"

"Because you like me too much."

"Ew! Stop it Ed!" And then everybody laughed.

**VVVVVV**

Monday came. Outside Cair Paravel, the carriages from all over the countries parked and royalties came out of it one by one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My King." A noblemen that known as Lord Nate bowed to King Edmund. "It's the pleasure to meet you too, Lord Nate." Edmund bowed back. As they finished, a faun with a tray full of wine walked by and Edmund took two glasses for himself and Lord Nate.

"Thank you so much for coming to my party milord. At least tonight, I can call it as my party." Edmund laughed and Lord Nate laughed along with him.

"Yes My King, you're welcome. I'm happy to get invited. And no formalities My King, just Nate for you."

"Well, no formalities for you too then, Nate. Call me Edmund."

"Alright, Edmund. So, nineteen eh? How does it feel?"

Edmund looked like he was thinking and then smiled. "Not bad. But just the same. But my duties are getting harder and harder!" they both laughed.

As they finished laughing, they took a sip of wine on their hand. "So," Nate started, "have you found a women you're ready to court then?" Edmund choked by what the brown haired Lord just said.

"A women? To court? You gotta be kidding me." Edmund said unknowingly that his language made Lord Nate raised his eyebrows. "I-I mean, no. I haven't thought of that."

"Oh well you should my King. You have to follow your brother's path. He's married now and seems so happy with his marriage." Edmund looked at Nate and followed his gaze that landed to Peter who is dancing with Charlotte. Edmund smiled. "Yes, I hope so."

"Hope so? You have to search for the lucky women!" Nate laughed. Edmund laughed along and they continued talking.

Edmund was finished dancing with Clara. "Thank you so much Clar, for dancing with me. Those mad girls were ready to attack me if you didn't come." Clara laughed. "It's okay Ed! I'm glad to help. Besides, it's an exception because today is your birthday."

Edmund raised his eyebrow. "So, if it wasn't because of my birthday then you wouldn't help?" Clara simply shook her head and laughed. "Oh, you are the meanest best friend I've ever had!" Edmund put both of his hands over his chest and said it dramatically. "You must be thankful that I wanted to help, you know." She smirked. "Oh no. You wanted to help me because you wanted to dance with me. Right right?" Edmund winked at her. Clara laughed and smacked his arm. She left immediately when her friends called her, leaving Edmund in the middle of the dance floor.

**VVVVVV**

"There's King Edmund. You should talk to him. Congratulate him." Susan said to Lucy.

"Why should I? He's busy already. Let him be, I don't want to disturb." An annoyed tone was clear in Lucy's words.

"At least greet him, Lu. You rarely go to such party. Come on!"

"No, I will not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What is it with you? Just come over to him, greet him, shake his hand, bow, or something. Respect him as a King!"

Lucy bit her lower lip. She respects him of course, but the thought of her sister pushing her to talk to The Just King annoyed her. She's not scared of him – just afraid- if he doesn't like her presence and thinks she's not as pretty as the ladies that usually surrounded him.

"Have you done such thing to him?"

"Yes of course! Since we arrived I already congratulate him with Caspian! You were nowhere to be found!" Anger was clear in Susan's voice.

"I was admiring the chair that placed in there," Lucy pointed at an empty chair in the corner of the room. No one was near the chair. It was a perfect place to hide and get out of everybody's way. "So I was sitting there while you were busy talking with the ladies and men in here."

Susan shook her head. "It's useless isn't it?"

"Useless?"

"Bringing you here. It's useless." Susan said and rolled her eyes. "Now go, talk to him. Hush hush!"

"Why are you being so bossy all of sudden? Why should I come to King Edmund's birthday party? Why should I wear this oh-so-fancy dress you bought? Why should I greet him? Why should I-"

"Because he is a King!" Susan hissed.

"Oh, King Edmund!" Susan said as she bowed to Lucy's way.

Lucy frowned. "K-king Edmund? Why are you-" Lucy said but Susan cut off.

"Turn around will you!" as Susan told her to turn around, Lucy saw The Just King stood there in front of her smirking. His eyes were sparkling. The blue tunic he was wearing looked wonderful and the crown on his head looked shining. Lucy was stuck in heaven for a moment until The Just King cleared his throat.

"Ladies." He said, bowing to Lucy and Susan.

"Your Majesty." Susan bowed. Lucy just stood there looking blankly at The Just King in front of her. Edmund knew why she was acting that way, so he waved a hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Are you alright?" and suddenly Lucy woke up. "Y-yes. I-I'm alright." and she bowed.

With the look on Edmund's face, Lucy could tell he was obviously listening to every detail of her and Susan's conversation. She blushed and the silence was awkward for a moment.

"A-allow me to introduce myself, Your Majesty," Susan started, "My name is Susan Wone, and this is my younger sister Lucy." Lucy just smiled shyly, her cheeks were getting redder. "Nice to meet you Lady Susan and Lady Lucy. I assume you are daughters of Lord Charles?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, I've heard your names somewhere." Edmund said still smirking at Lucy.

"Yeah, because I have the weirdest name ever." Lucy mumbled and Susan's eyes widened. Edmund who heard her said, "No. I think your name is beautiful." For a moment Edmund could see Lucy's cheeks were red.

From the corner of Edmund's eye, he saw his brother, Peter, walking towards him with anger in his face. He didn't want to get any trouble for now because he was tired of him.

"I-if you don't mind, Lady Lucy, would you dance with me for tonight?" Edmund who was smiling and handing his hand to Lucy was out of idea and he saw Lucy's cheeks turning even more redder.

"Uhm. I-I. W-w-what?" Edmund chuckled.

"Would you dance with me, if you don't mind?" Lucy took a glance at Susan who were her eyes clearly saying 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' and Lucy nodded shyly and took Edmund's hand. Edmund led her to the dance floor.

"Thank you so much for accepting my request to dance with me. My brother was about to cut me in pieces." Edmund said, rolling his eyes.

"W-what?"

"My brother, High King Peter. I saw him walking towards me in anger. Clearly, he's mad at me. I don't know what thing that I've done tonight to make him like that though." He chuckled.

"Are you always being like this?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Sorry?"

"I mean, always being _easy-going_."

"Why would you think that I'm an _easy-going_ person?"

"Your actions say it all."Lucy smiled softly. _Her smile. _Edmund thought.

"I like your name." Edmund stated.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"No formalities please. I hate hearing people using this 'Your Majesty' thingy on me." Lucy chuckled and Edmund smiled. He's getting to like her.

"O-oh, o-okay," she paused, "I like your name to Your-I mean Edmund." She smiled shyly.

"Oh really? Is that the truth or you just want to impress me,_ Lucy_?" Lucy looked up to him and blushed.

"I-it's the truth, _Edmund_. I'm not a kind of girl that will try so hard to impress you like those ladies that always surrounded you. I don't like it, mind you." Edmund raised his eyebrow. Was he thinking what his brain was thinking? The awkwardness moment between the, seemed to fade slowly.

"Y-you what?" Edmund asked half laughing.

"It's the truth, and don't you laugh at me. I find it annoying to act like _that_, I mean what's the point of trying to get a King's attention anyway. I have a life." Lucy said the last words dramatically making Edmund laughed.

"You laugh a lot you know." Lucy said in confusion. Edmund laughed once again grabbing attention from his surroundings. Lucy laughed along with him.

"You know, you are the weirdest women I've ever met so far."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"What do you think?" Edmund chuckled.

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment and mind you, I'll change that to _unique_ not _weird_."

"Alright. You really are a unique person. I like you." With this Lucy blushed. "You blush a lot." Edmund said smirking.

"W-what?" Lucy looked up to Edmund who was playing a naughty smile on his face. At the time, the music ended and they both bowed to each other.

"It was nice talking to you Lucy. You are a fun person to talk with."

"You too, Your Majesty."

Edmund took Lucy 's right hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll see you around, milady." And with that The Just King left, leaving a curious feeling in Lucy's heart and cheeks as red as tomato!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please :) just tell me what you think.<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars. Still trying to get used to write a story like this.**

**Sorry, I'm not professional so, sorry if there are some typos and if you don't understand.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Days have passed since Edmund's birthday party. Lucy was sitting on the sofa in the living room, having her tea while Gael stood on the back of the sofa, playing with her hair.

"Can you please stop that?" Lucy said, annoyed.

"Why? I like it so why should I?" Gael asked trying to make her aunt pissed. Yeah, what a hobby.

"But I don't like it."

"Just let her will you Lu? I like to see you pissed." Eustace said.

Eustace Scrubb. A neighbour that lived two houses away from Lucy's. He's a great friend of Gael's and Lucy thought he had a crush on her little niece. He often came to play with Gael. Lucy didn't hate Eustace though. She just didn't like it when his bloody mouth started to talk. It's so sharp.

"Just pretend you like it." Gael said. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure that Susan didn't hit your head when you were baby?" Eustace said making Gael gaped. Lucy just smirked.

"No! Mom wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, yeah, tell me about it." Eustace smiled.

"You were defending her like a second ago, now you are making fun of her. You confuse me sometime Eustace, you know that." Lucy said.

At the right time, Susan entered the living room with a pot of tea in her right hand. "Stop trying to annoy Lucy, Eustace. She'll beat you at the very moment." Warned Susan.

"Scratch that. _Kill_ you." Lucy said as she took a sip of her tea.

"You wouldn't dare." Eustace scoffed.

Lucy turned her head to face Eustace. "Try me."

"I'll tell father." He said dramatically, making Lucy to rolled her eyes and Gael chuckled.

"Oh please Eustace, stop that already. Don't be so _over-dramatic_." Lucy said sarcastically. Susan just laughed at her sister and neighbour's behavior. "You both, stop acting like kids." Susan said.

"I am a kid." Eustace said.

"No, you are a _devil_." Lucy snapped.

"You are a devil." Eustace said.

"No, I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Enough both of you!" Susan yelled. "Stop fighting and act like a family for once for Aslan's sake!"

"He started it." Lucy muttered.

Susan shook her head. "Gael, why don't you play outside with Eustace and the others? Aunt Lucy needs some fresh air and wants to be left alone."

"Just tell me that you want to cast me out." Eustace muttered. Lucy who heard just smiled. "No, it's not like that. I just want to talk with Susan. Do you mind, Eustace?"

"Okay, it's fine. Come on Gael." Eustace said and soon he and Gael left the house.

"Kids." Susan said, shaking her head.

"I know. But I like them. They make me laugh a lot." Lucy chuckled.

"Hey, Lucy. Mrs. Beaver wants you to make her some more pineapple cookies. She really loves your pineapple cookies and insists you to teach her if you have time."

Lucy is so great at cooking, especially making desserts. Susan sometime ask her to teach her but too bad she couldn't be as good as Lucy. Susan's talent is more in making dresses and decorating.

"Really? That's great. I can make some more. Mrs. Beaver is so nice so I'd love to teach her. When is exactly I can teach her? She better come here. There's no way I can make pineapple cookies in the Beaver's dam." She said happily.

"I don't know. She said if she has time she will come by."

"Great! Can't wait for that. You should join us Su. It'll be fun."

"Sure, if I'm not busy I will." Susan smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"I think I should buy a recipe book. In case Mrs. Beaver wants to make something other than pineapple cookies."

"Yeah, not now. Father and Caspian are coming." Susan said as she looked at the window.

Lord Charles and Caspian just got off their horses and they were laughing at what they were talking. Lord Charles saw Susan was peering out the window and he waved at her. Susan waved back and smiled.

"Let's prepare for dinner later." Susan said, turning her head to see Lucy. Lucy nodded and got up from the sofa. "Sure."

**VVVVVVVV**

"What makes you think that I don't love you anymore?" Caspian asked Susan at dinner. Lucy, her father, and Gael looked at both couple trying to hold back their laughs.

"You spend more times with Destier and father! It's a little bit unfair."

"Just because of that? Su, you know me better than that. I just took some rides with Destier because your father and I wanted to walk around the city. That's all." Caspian chuckled.

"Next time, bring Susan along with you. She wasted most of her time cursing your name under her breath." Lucy said.

"No I didn't!" Susan defended herself.

"Yes you did. My ears were tired of hearing it."

"Just shut up Lu." Lucy giggled.

"By the way, I want to tell you guys something," Lord Charles said. "I'll be staying at Cair Paravel for a week to do my duties with the Kings-"

"Why?" Lucy asked her father sadly.

"Why what?"

"Why must stay at Cair Paravel?"

"Because it's so important and I can't miss it. The Kings put their trust on me and I can't let them down Lucy."

"Fine. But you owe me a ride around the city when you get home later."

"You are so childish Lucy." Susan said.

"I'm not childish! I'm just a daughter whose frustrated at her father's overloaded duties."

"Duties are duties Lucy. I have a big responsible for my duties. Now, let's have our dinner without arguing a thing, shall we?"

**VVVVVVVV**

It was two days after Lucy's father departure. She was walking down at the street in the city. She wore a light blue dress with a simple golden belt around her stomach. A white shawl looped around her shoulders, covering her shoulders and neck.

The street was flooded by citizens walking in every direction. She saw a group of fauns on her left side playing some instruments to entertain everyone who passes by. She saw a male centaur bent down to his son to whisper something to his ear and his son laughed. She saw a female dryad carrying a bouquet of yellow roses in her hands.

This is one of her favorite streets in all over Narnia. It's not dead. It's full of everything you need. On Lucy's right side across the group of faun, she could see stores neatly lined and some café that had tables and chairs on its balcony and it's a perfect place to have breakfast, or even to just have a cup of coffee.

The streets were made with flat stones, not made with just plain soil. That's why Lucy loved this street. Soon enough, she already stood in front of her favorite bookstore. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. There was a _'cring'_ from the sound of a bell mounted above the door of the store.

"Ah, it's Lucy." _An_old male talking badger sat on a high chair so its face could be seen from the counter.

"Hi Trufflehunter. It's nice to finally see you again." Lucy said as she walked towards the counter.

"It's nice to see you again too, Lucy. What do you need this time? A poetry book again maybe?"

"No. I'm looking for a good recipe book. Mrs. Beaver is going to come over to my house to learn how to cook some good stuff. I might as well need to think what we will cook later."

"Oh, the beavers. They always amaze me. By the way, where is Gael?"

"With Eustace." Lucy scoffed.

"Oh." He chuckled. "Oh, alright then. Well, you can find it on the food section. Call me if you need help."

"Okay, thank you Trufflehunter." Lucy smiled at him and walked towards the food section.

She finally stood in front of a big wooden bookcase and started to find the book she needs. A few minutes later she heard murmurs around her and from the counter, she could hear Trufflehunter was talking to someone politely. She didn't pay attention to it and started to turn the recipe book's pages.

"This isn't the right book." Lucy muttered to herself.

"What kind of book do you need then?" a deep voice was heard from the Lucy's right side. She turned her head just to found King Edmund stood there with one hand was pressed on the bookcase and one hand holding a book that seemed like a recipe book. His eyes were focused on the book he had in hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty?"

"What kind of book do you need? Maybe like this?" he handed the book to Lucy who accepted it shyly.

"R-right. Thank you." She said blushing.

"Wait a minute, I think I know you." Edmund studied her.

"Y-yes. Well, we've danced in your birthday party, Your Majesty."

"Oh yeah! Lucy, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. I'm Lucy." She smiled shyly.

"It's nice to see you again, and in here. What an unexpected event." He said grinning. "What are you doing here by the way?"

"I'm just looking for a good recipe book for my friend and I." she paused and looked at the book Edmund just handed to her. "I think this one is nice though."

"Yeah, you can give it a try. I always pick the best." He winked at her. He saw her blushing and chuckled.

"Stop blushing."

"W-what?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Stop blushing, you're making me nervous too." _Yeah, me? Nervous? Because of her? Strange._

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I didn't-"

"First, no formalities. And second, you don't have to say sorry for that." He smiled.

"A-alright." She said and pretended to turn the pages of the book to hide her blush. "Can I ask, what are you doing in here? It's not usual that you are seen in the street like this."

"I was just thinking that maybe I can buy some interesting books. Some new ones. And besides, I just need some fresh air." He replied as he took out another book from the bookcase. Lucy nodded and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say anymore. She didn't expect to meet King Edmund in a situation like this. And the fact that she was talking with him making her even more nervous.

"You came here alone?" Edmund asked, turning his head to Lucy.

"Yes. I don't really have anyone to accompany me right now." Lucy replied, trying to throw away the awkwardness between them.

"Me too. Peter is busy doing some duties with the Lords. I'm not really busy today so I decided to walk around the city."

"With your guards?"

"Yes. Just two centaurs. I don't want to get people's attention that much, you know. They stared at me like they were watching a parade or something all the way here. It's just with two guards, just so you know." Lucy chuckled, getting Edmund's attention fully on her.

"You are really alone, right?" Edmund asked again.

"Yes. Why?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Do you want to have some tea with me? _Trumpkin's_ is a nice café to go. That's if you don't mind though."

Lucy looked like she was thinking and spoke up. "Sure, why not. It's a pleasure to accompany you-"

"Just as friends, you know, having a tea like normal people usually do."

Lucy smiled. "Of course." _As friends?_ Lucy can't help it. Her face was heating up. She just met The Just King twice and he already asked her to go for a tea with him.

They were soon enough already sitting on one table outside the café, having their teas and talking about loads of stuff. A lot of people were staring at them with curiosity. They rarely find King Edmund in a café like this.

They were getting along and the thought of Edmund is a King disappeared from Lucy's mind.

"Do you know the owner of this café?" Lucy asked.

"I know. Trumpkin the red dwarf, right? I used to hate him. He was so arrogant and couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut."

Lucy giggled. "He is a nice person, you know. I admire him. He helped me a lot."

"Yeah. A lot of people said he is nice. I believe so."

"So, you come over to this café often then?" Lucy asked.

"No, not really. I didn't really have much time to enjoy Trumpkin's amazing tea. But I've gone here with Peter a few times. He liked the food so much until he couldn't stop ordering foods." Lucy burst out laughing.

"You should try the spaghetti. It's absolutely delicious. Trust me, you won't regret it if you order it." Lucy said.

"Really? Okay." Edmund said and he called a waitress.

"What are you doing?" Lucy frowned.

"Ordering the spaghetti of course." Edmund replied in a tone 'it's-so-obvious.'

"What?" Lucy laughed. "I didn't ask you to order one."

"I want to." Edmund paused when the waitress already stood next to him. "Two plates of spaghetti please."

"Two? I don't want it-"

"Thank you." Edmund said as the waitress left. He looked at her and asked as innocent as possible. "What?"

"You ordered me a spaghetti." She replied with a flat tone.

"You said it's good so I want to try it."

"But I didn't ask you to order it for me-"

"I don't want to eat the spaghetti alone so I decided to order you one. Now zip it, before I tell the waitress to make it one and you have to eat it in one plate with me." He smirked after he finished his words. Lucy blushed and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever you like King Edmund." She said dramatically, earning a laugh from Edmund.

"Ugh, I hate it when you use the 'King' part. Just call me Edmund, or Ed. It's much more comfortable to hear."

Lucy laughed. She didn't know that talking to Edmund was so nice and comfortable. He is a cheerful person. "Alright, if you say so."

"It's an order, milday."

Lucy chuckled. The waitress came a few minutes later with a tray that's filled with two plates of spaghetti.

"Two plates of spaghetti, Your Majesty." She said as she put the spaghetti on the table. "Enjoy your meal." She said and smiled.

"She's nice." Lucy said.

Edmund took his fork and said, "Oh, so you fancy her?" he smirked.

"What? Pshh! No! I just said that because she's really nice. I'm normal, just for your information."

Edmund laughed. "I know you're normal. Can see that in the way you flirt with me."

Lucy choked and stared at him wide-eyed. "W-what?"

"I'm just kidding, gosh, Lucy!" he laughed. "But I just wish you would do that though. So I can let my hopes high." He said smirking. _What does that mean?_

Lucy just stared at him in confusion and continued eating her spaghetti. She didn't want to flirt back, for heaven's sake she will be embarrassed!

"Why are you so silent all of sudden?" Edmund asked as he looked up at her.

"N-nothing. I-I was just-"

"You are speechless because of what I said, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Can you stop that Edmund?" Lucy sighed.

"Stop what?" Edmund said innocently.

"F-flirting with me." She whispered, looking down. But Edmund heard it.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked still smirking.

"N-no, I'm just-"

"You admit it yourself that you like it."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"W-well, i-it was-"

"I'm enjoying flirting with you. You are funny." He laughed.

"W-what? N-no I'm not! Geez Edmund!" she said awkwardly. Her face was as red as tomato.

Edmund laughed. "No, seriously Lucy, you are. I just feel like that I'm clicked with you, you know."

"Y-yeah?"

"You are different. You make me laugh a lot and I like it. You have no idea how moody I am in Cair Paravel. Loads and loads of work!"

Lucy giggled. "You are a King after all. You have to do your duties as good as you can. You can't let your people down." She said wisely. Edmund stared at her back in admiration.

"E-edmund?"

"Hmm?" Edmund replied still staring at her in admiration.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Do you want to go for a dinner with me?"

Lucy stared at him blankly. She blinked.

Once

Twice

Thrice

"Lucy? Lucy?"

Lucy snapped back to reality. "Y-yes?"

"I called your name like two times and you just stared at me like a lunatic."

Lucy gaped. "I'm just kidding!" he said. "So, what do you think?"

"Uh? About what? The spaghetti? Well, it's awesome and it taste so delicious and-" she tried to avoid his true question but it seemed failed.

"No. I mean the dinner. Do you want to go to a dinner with me?" He said awkwardly.

_Lucy, you got to believe in yourself._

Lucy took a deep breath. "Sure. Why not." She smiled.

"Great! What about this Saturday night? I'll pick you up."

"What what? You pick me up? No, it's okay-"

"It's so rude if I don't Lu. I'll pick you up at your house and we are _not _going to have our dinner at Cair Paravel. I'm fed up with it."

Lucy chuckled. "Fine. Thank you Edmund." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For asking me to go for a dinner with you."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome, Lucy."

He ate his spaghetti again. "Hmm, this spaghetti is really delicious. I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just tell me what you think :)<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars. Don't like the story? Don't read.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please read and review! Just tell me what you think. Make me happy please :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Scoop balls of dough onto an un-greased cookie sheet," Lucy said to Mrs. Beaver in the kitchen. "carefully Mrs. Beaver!"

"It's careful enough to supposedly making you to shut up. I'm trying here." Mrs. Beaver complained. Lucy just giggled and shook her head.

"I've finished Lu. What's next?" Susan said.

Lucy looked at gun metal in front of Susan and gave a curt nod. "It's good Su. You're getting into it."

"So, I'm not getting into this lesson?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"No no! You are doing great, trust me." Lucy smiled softly. "Bake at 375° until they're golden brown, Su."

Suddenly, Gael and Jill Pole, Gael's other friend stormed into the room breathing heavily.

"What in the name of Aslan are you children doing?" Mrs. Beaver asked in disbelief.

"Eustace… he… he…." Jill replied.

"Here, have some water." Susan said as she offered the two glasses of mineral water.

"Thank you." They both said.

"Where is he now?" Lucy asked.

"I'M HERE!" Eustace shouted from the living room and soon enough he ran into the room. "You guys left me!"

"It wasn't my fault that you run a little bit too slowly." Jill snapped.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Eustace blew up a kid's balloon and he cried. Jill and I tried to comfort him and make him to stop crying but he wouldn't. Soon, we heard a big guy shouted from distance and we sensed that he was the boy's father and we ran away." Gael explained.

Susan shook her head in disbelief and asked the kids to go upstairs to Gael's bedroom and just stay there until lunch.

"Kids." Mrs. Beaver muttered.

"They frustrate us sometime." Susan said. "I'm worried about Eustace." Susan added suddenly.

"Why? Did he do something wrong?" Mrs. Beaver asked while she scooped balls of dough onto an un-grease cookie sheet.

"You're getting into it Mrs. Beaver." Lucy said smiling.

"Thank you Lucy." She smiled back.

"It's just... I just think he gives a bad influence to Gael. I know they are best friends but as a mother I have a right to worry about my daughter right?" Susan explained.

"You're right, but I don't think Eustace is like what you think. He gives a lot of good influence too." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just too worried."

"You are." Lucy said chuckling.

"Exactly when I can stop. this?" Mrs. Beaver asked, rubbing her head.

"You can stop now." Lucy told her.

They were enjoying their time making pineapple cookies and a few moment later, a maid came into the kitchen.

"Lady Lucy." She called.

"Oh, yes Catherina. What is it?" Lucy asked.

"There's someone who whishes to meet you."

Lucy frowned. She rarely have a guest who whishes to meet her.

"Just tell the guest to wait in the living room, I'll be there soon-"

"But he's already in here, milady."

"Oh, really?"

A dark brown hair figure showed up behind the maid. He wore a light blue tunic and a chocolate trousers with dark chocolate boots.

"Edmund!" Lucy gasped.

"Just thinking to come over. How are you?"

"I-I'm good. Err, take a seat." Lucy said as she walked to him awkwardly.

Susan and Mrs. Beaver moved their eyes from Lucy to Edmund, Edmund to Lucy, just like watching a tennis game.

"Lady Susan, I assume?" Edmund asked Susan.

Susan stared at The Just King wide-eyed. Never in her entire life, a King of Narnia steps on her house floor.

"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty." Susan's voice quivering.

"It's nice to see you again, milady." Edmund said politely.

"King Edmund The Just is standing in front of me.." Mrs. Beaver muttered.

Edmund who heard chuckled. "I'm here to meet Lucy, but it looks like she's busy." his eyes moved to Lucy.

Lucy who didn't really listening to Edmund because of the shock shook her head lightly as she realized.

"I-I'm just making pineapple cookies with Mrs. Beaver and Susan."

"Teaching us, in fact." Mrs. Beaver corrected her.

"Is this the reason why you went to the bookstore? Mrs. Beaver is your friend that you told me last time?"

"Yes. She is." Lucy replied.

"Y-y-you guys have met before? I mean of course you have in King Edmund's birthday party but-" Susan was about to finish her sentence but Lucy cut off.

"We met on the day I went to the bookstore."

"You didn't tell me a thing!" Susan's voice raised.

"I'm sorry Su. I just don't want you to freak out and ask weird questions." Lucy said as innocent as possible, hoping her sister wouldn't be mad at her.

"Oh you little-"

"Is my presence disturbing you all?" Edmund said suddenly, feeling guilty and awkward.

"No no King Edmund! You are always welcome here." Susan replied in hurry, afraid that she had offended him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beaver, Susan. I'll be back later." Lucy said and she dragged, yes dragged, Edmund to the glass door near the kitchen. He could see the beautiful garden through before Lucy turned the doorknob.

Lucy closed the glass door behind her and faced Edmund.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see you." He said innocently.

"You didn't tell me you were going to come over. I could, at least, prepare something for you-"

"It's okay. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to bother you. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled. Lucy smiled back and then it faded.

"How come did you know my address?"

"W-well. I knew it from your father. He is in Cair Paravel for duties. You forgot to tell me your address! You left just like that when we met. Thank Aslan your father is in Cair Paravel right now. If not, I wouldn't find you and I'd die!"

Lucy chuckled. "You are silly, Edmund."

"I'm cute in that way, am I not?" Edmund winked at her. She blushed and tried to hide it.

"Hmm, Lucy-"

"Alright! I'm sorry I'm blushing, I couldn't help it. You make me blush a lot-"

"Your sister and her little friend are staring us." Edmund finished his words, grinning.

Lucy looked up at him, her cheeks getting redder. "W-what?"

Edmund pointed at the glass door next to the both of them and Lucy followed where his finger pointed at. She saw Susan and Mrs. Beaver were staring at them, smiling shyly. Lucy gave a look 'what-are-you-doing?' and Susan and Mrs. Beaver just waved at them shyly and came back to continue cooking. Lucy was really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. This must be shocking for them, especially my sister."

"No it's okay. I understand. It's not everyday that your sister sees you with a King of Narnia that shows up like a ghost in the middle of the day." Edmund smiled.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Lucy said sarcastically, trying to hold back her laugh.

"I know you want to laugh." Lucy burst out laughing.

"You know what Ed? You are the funniest guy I've ever met."

"Is that a compliment, milady?" Edmund raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe." She said in a cute way.

"Is that one of the reasons why you said yes when I asked you to go for a dinner with me?" Lucy blushed and then shook her head, trying to hold her laugh.

"Liar." Edmund smirked. Lucy burst out laughing once again and Edmund laughed along with her.

"Hey, I came all the way here just to see you. I didn't expect to just stand here in the garden, laughing with you over a silly stuff."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. Come on, let's get inside and have some tea."

"Lucy." He stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop saying sorry. It's getting annoying." Lucy giggled and nodded.

"Okay. Come on!"

They headed inside and Lucy saw from the corner of her eye that Susan and Mrs. Beaver were watching them but turned around facing the counter when they headed inside.

"Just sit on the sofa, I'll get you the tea."

"Thanks." Edmund sat on the green sofa across the kitchen. The room was small but it was comfortable. In front of him stood a small wooden square-shaped table. On his right and left side were another green sofas that faced each other.

"Here you go." Lucy came and put two cups of tea on the table and sat next to him.

"Thank you. You are so sweet. I'm thirsty already." Edmund joked and took a sip of his tea.

"I have a lot of stock of tea. Don't worry. You're not going to out of tea." Lucy smirked.

"Get your smirk off your face. I'm taking my words back."

"Ehey, Edmund is angry." Lucy teased him.

"I'm not angry." Edmund replied and Lucy chuckled.

"Ehem ehem." Susan cleared her throat. Lucy and Edmund looked at her, frowned.

"Lucy, the... cookies..."

"Oh, yes right!" Lucy slapped her forehead. She got up and helped Susan and Mrs. Beaver to get the pineapple cookies out of the oven.

"Do you want some cookies Ed?"

"Why, are you trying to bribe me with cookies? I don't think so Lu. I'm not a kid."

Lucy chuckled. "I take that as a 'no' then."

"No, I want the cookies. Gimme gimme."

Lucy laughed. "You said you don't want it."

"Just give it to me okay. I'm the guest here."

"Alright alright. Here Susan, give some to Edmund." Lucy handed Susan a plate full of pineapple cookies.

"Sure." Susan took it gratefully and walked to Edmund. She placed the plate on the table and sat on the sofa on his right side.

"Thank you." Edmund said smiling.

"Exactly since when Lucy is tailing you around?"

Lucy who heard from the kitchen gaped. "I'm not tailing him around!"

Susan giggled. "I'm just kidding Lu."

"I didn't know."

"Don't, start it again Ed." Lucy warned him.

Edmund chuckled. "I asked her to go for a dinner tomorrow. I just came over to make sure she doesn't change her mind about that."

"A-a dinner? Lucy didn't tell me anything!" Susan said angrily.

"She didn't?" Edmund shook his head lightly. "Bad girl. You have a wonderful sister and you didn't even tell her about me asking you out? You don't respect her as your sister." Edmund said dramatically, putting his hands over his chest.

Susan flushed at what Edmund said.

"It's just- forget it." Lucy muttered the last words.

** VVVVVVVV**

Edmund went home after had his lunch at Lucy's house. He was happy to see her again and can't wait for tomorrow. He's going to make it as the best day of his life.

He was sitting on his bed, seeing some parchments that Peter gave him. He had to read it and sign it.

"Loads and loads of work. Just kill me already." he muttered to himself.

He heard a knock on the door and the door slightly swung open.

"Edmund!" a cheerful voice was heard.

"Oh, you." Edmund said grimly.

" 'Oh you'? I came all the way here just to be greeted with 'oh you'?"

"I didn't know what else to say." Edmund said to her.

She sighed. "Peter told me you are frustrated because of those." she pointed at the parchments that Edmund was holding.

"Yeah. I'm just so tired. What's that Clara?" Edmund pointed at the plate Clara was holding.

"Cookies. Peter said it'll give you some energy." Clara smiled softly and sat next to him.

"No. I've had my lunch and some cookies already."

Clara frowned. "When? You didn't even show up in the dining room this afternoon."

"I went to see someone." He smirked.

"W-who?"

"Just someone. Someone special." Edmund focused his eyes back on the parchments.

"S-someone special?" Clara's voice sounded lower.

"Yep. I met her on my birthday party. She's so unique, I like her."

"O-oh. It's a girl?"

Edmund turned his head to Clara. His face was pissed. "Of course a girl. I said 'someone special.' What is it with you and your brain?"

"Y-you like her?" Clara asked, ignoring Edmund's joke. Edmund frowned. Usually Clara would joke back or smack him if he insults her, but this time she didn't.

"Yes." Edmund replied in a tone 'it's-so-obvious.'

"O-oh." She said and sighed. "I think I should go. I'll see you around, Ed." She got up but Edmund reached her arm.

"You alright Clara?" Edmund asked concerned.

Clara gave a soft smile and nodded. "I'm alright. Just continue your work, I don't want to disturb. Do you still want the cookies?"

"No. I'm full. Just take that. I know you love cookies." He smiled.

Clara smiled back. Edmund knows a lot about Clara since they were best friends ever since Edmund was fifteen.

Edmund knows how to cheer her up. He knows her favorite food, he knows her favorite kind of song, he knows her favorite book, he knows everything about her. The same as Clara, he knows everything about Edmund. If Edmund was pissed and acting strangely, Clara could guess why easily. But this time, she couldn't guess. Edmund never told her his crush before. It was the first time Edmund had told her. Somehow, she found it shocking and irritating.

Clara left immediately after giving a curt nod to Edmund.

"Strange." Edmund muttered to himself as he focused back to his work

** VVVVVVVV**

It was Saturday already. Lucy was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She stayed up late because she was drown to Caspian and Susan's fun conversation. Lucy loved to spend her time around them, especially with Caspian. He's so understanding, unlike Susan. Lucy secretly shared almost half of her secrets with Caspian instead with Susan. She felt a little bit guilty though.

The clock showed twelve in the afternoon. Susan stormed into Lucy's bedroom angrily.

"Lucy!" she shook her head in disbelief. "Lucy, wake up!" Susan shook Lucy's body.

"Five more minutes." Lucy murmured and covered her face with a pillow.

"You must get up now! We have to choose what dress you will wear for tonight. You're going to dinner with King Edmund!"

"It's just a nightmare Lucy." Lucy murmured to herself. She convinced herself that she was still sleeping and having a nightmare.

"You are not dreaming Lucy. It's real life for Aslan's sake! Get up!"

Lucy didn't answer for a while. Susan thought she went back to sleep. But soon Lucy sat on a sitting position, wide-eyed.

"I'm going out with Edmund." she said. It seemed she was talking to herself instead with Susan.

"Now you're awake." Susan said sarcastically.

"I'm going out with Edmund." she repeated with her face blankly.

"Yep. And now you must get up and choose a dress you will wear for the event. Come on come on!" Susan said, grabbing Lucy's arm trying to make her stand up.

"Fine. I'm trying to get up."

" 'I'm trying to get up' noo! You're not trying at all. Get up hurry!"

"Fine alright! I'm the one whose going out with him and you're the one whose freaking out." she said grimly.

"It's because you're going out with the King of Narnia! I can't believe my little sister has finally made up her mind."

" 'Made up her mind'? Seriously Su?"

"Yeah. Seriously." Susan sat next to Lucy and sighed. "I've told you like a thousand times to try to get to know someone. But you insisted that you don't want to. But now," Susan looked at her sister with a soft smile. "You've really made up your mind."

"Is that really concerned you Su?"

"Of course! I'm worried about you. I thought you'll be staying like an innocent cute girl whose not even trying to make friends with the opposite sex!"

Lucy laughed. "Now you're not worried anymore?"

"No. I'm relieved." She said. Lucy hugged her and Susan hugged her back.

"Now, pass this emotional moment. Let's start to find a good dress for you tonight, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEE<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read and review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

"What if he changes his mind?"

"He won't."

"What if he doesn't like this dress I'm wearing."

"He won't."

"What if he thinks I'm ugly."

"He won't!" Susan yelled. "You look beautiful, trust me Lucy. Every men who sees you is going to pass out over your beauty."

Lucy blushed. "Thanks Susan. But it doesn't make me feel better." she said grimly.

Susan tap Lucy's shoulder and spoke up sharply. "Throw-away-your-negative-thoughts."

"I can't. It's like I was born to have these insecurities that's always haunting me. Sometimes I just think that I'm not normal. I'm not good enough. I'm not smart enough. I'm not beautiful enough."

"You're losing it Lu."

Lucy glared at her sister and spoke up. "I'm not crazy. I'm a girl whose just feeling sentimental and it's normal... isn't it Su?"

"You are over-think it. Just don't think about it too much. Edmund likes you the way you are. He seems happy to be with you. Trust me, I could see it through his eyes."

"Do you think so?" Lucy asked shyly. Her face was heating up.

"Yes. And you know what? He will think that you look magnificent today." Susan smiled softly.

"Thanks Su."

"You're welcome."

A knock on the door stopping their conversation. Susan gazed towards Lucy and walked to the door. She turned the doorknob and saw a tall figure stood there facing his back to her.

Susan cleared her throat just to make him turn around. The figure turned around stared at Susan wide-eyed.

"Lady Susan! Oh, I'm sorry I was being rude-"

"No it's okay my King." she smiled at him.

"Just pretend I'm not wearing my crown, so don't call me that." Edmund winked at her.

Susan found Edmund as an interesting person. She could drown into his conversation and humorous easily. He is a fun person to talk to and just so glad that this King is attached to Lucy. Somehow, she found it unbelievable.

Edmund was wearing a golden tunic with simple black trousers and a pair of fancy boots.

"Yeah, I can see that." Susan giggled. "She's been waiting for you," she leaned closer and whispered to him. "Be careful, she's nervous."

Edmund chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry."

"Lucy, he is here!" Susan shouted. Lucy walked slowly to the door shyly, clenched both of her hands and looking down.

"H-hi Ed." she said blushing.

"Hi Lu. You ready?" He smiled.

"Of course," she paused and turned her head to Susan. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later-"

"I'll get her here before eleven." Edmund cut off.

"Just take her with you as long as you can." Susan replied, smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked. "Nothing," Susan grinned. "Go go. Edmund surely doesn't want to wait any longer."

"Yeah."

"Okay. B-bye Su."

"Bye bye sister." And Susan slammed the door shut.

"Ready?" Edmund asked Lucy. She was short, Edmund could tell. He had to bend down if he wanted to whisper to her ear, or even smell her beautiful hair. It smells like apple. He loves apples.

"Yep." She paused and looking around. "Where are your guards?"

Edmund scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

Lucy stared at him blankly. Edmund sighed. "I don't want some guards to follow us around tonight. It's our night and I don't want to ruin it by taking a few guards along with me. I'm sure it'll bother you too."

"But you are a King. You could be in danger."

"No. Of course not." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Alright. Where do you want to take me?"

"You're gonna love this."

**VVVVVVVV**

"You're kidding." Lucy said to him.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"This is like the fanciest restaurant in all over Narnia. You're taking me here?" Lucy said as she looked around the restaurant.

"Yep. This is one of my favorite restaurant. Peter's wife, Charlotte, craving to eat the steak in here. Crazy isn't it?"

"It's funny, actually." Lucy giggled. "Are you sure... about this?"

"I've already reserved a table for us. Now zip it." He reached her hand and squeezed it with his.

Lucy's heart suddenly stopped for a second. What's this feeling she is feeling? She had never felt this way before. It was like her stomach did a back-flip when he took reach of her hand. She liked it.

"Here's our table." He said and took out a seat for her. "Let's sit, milady." Edmund said in a deep voice, making her chuckled.

"Thank you my King."

"No problem." He sat across her and opened the menu.

A male faun came over to them with a small note in his hand.

"Welcome to Cor and Corin's. Can I help you sir, ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Hmm, I'd like to order the special steak and a glass of mineral water," he paused and seemed to think about something. "A bottle of wine would do, for both of us." He glanced at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were focused on the menu. She just could say...

WOW.

Fancy restaurant.

Fancy customers.

Fancy food.

And it's expensive. Surely, she never went to a restaurant like this before. Especially with a guy. And now she went to it, with a King of Narnia. How wonderful is that? A dream came true.

"What would you like to eat?" Edmund asked her.

"I-I don't know," Lucy said puzzled. "You choose it for me. It'd be better."

Edmund nodded. "Alright, make it all two." He said to the faun and smiled. He and Lucy gave the menu to him and he left immediately.

She looked around the restaurant once again. The floor was covered with maroon carpet and it looked elegant. The table was ditaplaki dengan taplak berwarna putih. Two tables ahead from her was a stage that had a small band that was singing a mellow song, and it was beautiful.

She saw a men with blonde hair playing the piano. A women in a simple white dress singing. A faun playing the guitar, and some others playing different instruments.

"Nice choice." Lucy said smirking at Edmund.

"Did you think that I'd bring you to some unknown tanpa berkualitas restaurant? I don't think so." He said and whispered the last words.

"I like it, thank you Edmund." She smiled.

Edmund's face turned sad. It was the first time that Lucy actually ever saw his expression like that.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

"Yes."

Lucy covered her mouth with her one hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-"

"You don't love it that I brought you here?" He said, still looking sad.

"What? N-no, I didn't say that-"

"You said you 'like' it."

Lucy who slowly understood what he meant shook her head lightly and smiling.

"I love it, okay."

Edmund sighed in relief. "I thought you didn't. My heart stopped for a split second. Geez, Lucy. Why are you always doing this?" He shook his head.

"Doing what?" She frowned.

"Making my heart beating a bit faster, whenever you're around." He said smiling. Lucy blushed. Edmund did what? It was like... unbelivable.

"I-is that so?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Hmm." He answered, still looking at her.

Soon, their orders came and they started to have their meals.

"I heard the owners of this restaurant are very young." Lucy said.

"Who? Cor and Corin?"

"Yep."

"That's right. They are younger than me and surprisingly can run a fantastic restaurant like this. His father is very proud of them."

"You know their father?"

"Of course I do. He is King Lune, King of Archendland." Lucy stopped eating and stared at the guy in front of her wide-eyed. "What?"

"You brought me to King Lune's sons' restaurant?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes... Why?"

"You know Cor and Corin?"

"Yes. I've visited them like a lot in Archendland. They are quite nice. Sometime they visit Narnia just to check on this restaurant. Peter allowed them to open a restaurant in here as long as it's a positive thing to do for the both of them. Actually, they never really did a right thing. The thought of them opening this restaurant shocked us." He chuckled.

Lucy just stared at him with mouth half-opened.

"Lucy, you're scaring me." Edmund said and Lucy closed her mouth.

"Right.."  
>"Is there something wrong?" He asked uncertain, afraid he had said something wrong.<p>

"N-no. It's just. This royalty thing, that you're having as a King.. It's just.. No. Forget it. I'm sorry. I'm just.. I never went to a date with a guy before. Even a King so I'm still trying to get used to it."

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?"

"No! It's okay Edmund-"

"I feel bad. I'm sorry. I never asked a girl to a date before and somehow asking you out is making me nervous and I didn't know what to do-"

"Edmund." Lucy's voice raised. "It's okay." She smiled. And he smiled back.

** VVVVVVVV****  
><strong>  
>They arrived at the front door of Lucy's house. Edmund, as a gentlemen, walked her home and he liked it. They talked a lot of stuff on the way, like what their dislikes and likes, their hobby, their talent, and so much more.<p>

"Thank you, for walking me home." Lucy said.

"It's okay. I'm enjoying it." He smiled.

"Right." Lucy said, looking down. Awkward silence fell. "So, I-I'll see you next time."

"I'm going to visit you as often as I can." Edmund told her.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? No no! You're a busy man. I don't want to disturb your work."

"Who said you're going to disturb me?" He said half-laughing.

"I just thought-"

"Just save it for later." Edmund said. Lucy chuckled and gave a curt nod.

It happened so fast for the both of them. Edmund leaned closer and captured his lips with hers. Lucy felt like fireworks were going to burst out from her chest.

It felt good.

It felt right.

It felt fearless.

Edmund pulled away. He stared from her lips to her eyes, his face still inches away from hers.

"I'll see you around." He whispered. She smiled and walked to the door.

"Good night Ed. Be careful all the way home.

He laughed and nodded, both of his hands were inside the pockets of his trousers.

"I will. Good night Lucy." And then he left with a huge happiness smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

It was midday. Clara decided to go for a walk around the garden in Cair Paravel to take away their boredom. Everyone in Cair Paravel was too busy to disturb. And she had no one to talk to.

"Clara?" a soft voice was heard.

"Oh Charlotte! Finally!" Her face turned from sad to happy.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I'm just bored. I have nothing to do. Everyone is busy, including father. I wonder when his work is finished, so I can spend time with him more."

It's true. Clara's father had some duties with the Kings and the Lords in Cair Paravel so they were staying for like a week there. Clara was fine at first though, but now she regretted for coming along.

"Where is Bella?" Clara asked suddenly.

"With Edmund. There, they are coming." Charlotte replied.

Edmund approached them with Bella around his arms. "Hellu guys."

"Hey, Bella. I've missed you." Clara threw her arms to hug Bella who Edmund was holding.

"You don't miss me?" Edmund asked.

"Nope."

"Mean."

"Don't care." Clara took away Bella from Edmund.

"I haven't finished playing with her yet!"

"Told ya, don't care."

"You are annoying."

"You just don't want to shut up, do you?"

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled at them. "Don't fight in here."

"She started it. If she didn't say mean things, I won't be like this." Edmund defended himself.

"Ha Ha Ha, omg Edmund you are so funny. You should be a comedian." Clara said sarcastically.

"Not funny Clara."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"I'm tired. I want to go inside. Take care of Bella for a while will you Clar?" Charlotte said.

"Sure. I'll play with little Bella, right Princess?"

"Da!" Bella said, clapping both of her hands. "Ow! Cute."

"Don't be so childish Clara." Edmund teased her.

"I'm not being childish! She's just too cute, that's all."

"She is cute," Edmund paused to tweak Bella's cheek. "Like me."

"Pssh. Kidding? Cute? Just kill me already." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I am cute. Just for your information, I have a lot of admirers."

"You're just dreaming Ed. Don't get your hopes too high."

"I am not! I have a girlfriend too! And she thinks I'm cute." Edmund said. Clara looked at him blankly. "And she is not like you who likes to tease me and can't stop trying to find my negative sides so you can make fun of it." He added.

Clara feel offended. But what else can she say? Edmund liked his girlfriend more than her. Of course he will. Silly her! But she found it annoying and somehow, hurt her. But wait. He had a girlfriend? Since when?

"You have a girlfriend?" she frowned.

"Yep."

"I didn't know. Since when?"

"Two days ago. I thought I told you, Peter, and Charlotte in the study room that I've asked someone out.

Were you listening to me?"

Sadly, Charlotte didn't. "Yes." she lied. "Who is she?"

"Lord Charles' daughter." he said proudly.

"You are dating Lord Charles' daughter? Are you insane? Did you even ask him that you were going to ask her daughter out?" Her eyes widened.

"Of course. He is in Cair Paravel so it gave me a better access to ask him. And mind you, Lord Charles is a good men and he said yes! You have no idea how terrified I was when I stood in front of him, telling him that. I thought he was going to slap me or something. But he didn't. He likes me." He smirked.

Clara just gave a curt nod and bit her lower lip. "Good then. I was hoping he would do something bad to you. Too bad he didn't." She said dramatically.

"Don't get your hopes too high." Edmund mimicked Clara's face when she said this.

Clara smacked Edmund over and over again. "You-are-annoying!"

"Stop it! Clara Clara stop it!" Edmund was begging her while laughing.

"No I won't!" Edmund ran away and Clara chased her with Bella around her arms.

** VVVVVVVV****  
><strong>  
>Edmund was in his bedroom. He just finished taking a bath. He didn't wear any shirt, just wearing his trousers. He put his hands behind his head as he lay on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought of her.<p>

She was acting very strange these days. Whenever he told her about Lucy, she looked away. Or just give short answers. And her smiles. It all looked like it was forced. What's happening to her?

Speaking of Lucy, what is she doing now? He thought that inviting her for dinner would do good. But Lucy had said she didn't want to go to Cair Paravel in the middle of people in it doing duties that they had to work on. Especially with his father in there. What would he think if he sees her with Edmund? He's going to be over-protective.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Edmund looked at the door in front his bed and sighed, annoyed.

"Come in." He said as he sat on s it position.

The door swung open slightly and Clara's head popped out behind it.

"Edmund Edmund!" She said cutely. She came in and slammed shut the door behind her.

"Careful will you?" Edmund said to her.

"Sorry." She muttered. She stopped for a while. She didn't notice Edmund didn't wear any shirt at the moment. She found herself blushing.

Well, Edmund really had a well-built body. She just couldn't help it.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Edmund asked in confusion.

"N-nothing." Clara said and sat next to Edmund.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Running away? From whom?"

Clara sighed. Her face looked sad and desperate. She ran a hand through her hair and didn't speak for a while.

Edmund found it cute. He couldn't deny that Clara is beautiful. Her soft brown hair just absolutely stunning. Her grey eyes are attractive. She had all that every girl in this world wanted.

"From Jack." she said, looking down at the floor. "He is in here for duties. I could have seen that coming."

Jack is her boyfriend, or you can say, her ex-boyfriend. They broke up like a month ago because they thought they weren't connected at each other and found that they were just so different. Edmund didn't know about this, so he could just raise his eyebrows.

"Why? He is your boyfriend. It's not good to run away from him." Edmund scoffed.

Clara looked at Edmund sadly. "I broke up with him, Ed. A month ago."

Edmund's mouth hung open. Jack and Clara were courting for like two years and now they broke up?

"But you guys have been dating for about two years now. W-why?"

"I just don't feel like he is the one." She said, looking down.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up at Edmund.

"You'll find someone that's perfect for you one day. Don't worry." He tried to cheer her up.

_But can it be you?_

"I hope so." she smiled sadly.

** VVVVVVVV****  
><strong>  
>It's been two days. Edmund didn't even try to visit her. He said he was going to visit her as often as he could. Well, maybe he's busy.<p>

Lucy shook her head at the thought. She missed Edmund so much.

She was in the kitchen, making something to eat. Susan sat on the sofa with a book on her lap. Caspian was sleeping in upstairs.

"He hasn't woken up, has he?" Lucy said as she cooked her pancake.

"Nope. He's too tired from last night. Lord Miraz just couldn't stop when it comes to chess," she paused and scoffed. "Caspian lost like in the entire game. Poor him."

Lucy chuckled. "I'm just wondering. Exactly when father will come home? I miss him already." Lucy said. But Susan didn't answer for a while.

"Susan?" she called her. "Susan?" she called her again, still not looking back.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her stomach from the back and it shocked her.

"How's my girl doing?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Edmund!" she said happily as she recognized the voice. She couldn't face him since he didn't want to let her go.

"I've missed you." He said, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Lucy said sarcastically. Edmund let go of her and gaped. Lucy took the pancake and put it on a plate she had already prepared.

"What do you mean by that?"

Lucy sighed. "You were nowhere in sight for two days. I thought you ran away or something." She said, still not looking at him. She was pissed.

"Oh, I get it." Edmund said smirking and walked to her. He took her hands in his and squeezed it. "Look, I'm sorry. I was busy."

Lucy looked up at him for a while and sighed. "It's okay. You are a King after all and have a lot of work. I mean, I can't expect you to visit me everyday, can I?" Edmund chuckled.

Lucy looked for Susan in the room but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Susan?"

"Oh. When I came, I told her not to answer you when you called her name. And then she walked out of the room. You know, giving us some privacy." He winked at her and leaned closer.

"Ogh, you!" She smacked his arm.

"Alright alright! Peace Lucy, peace." He raised his hands. Lucy stopped and he rubbed his arm. "Geez, I'm tired of people smacking me on the arm. They have no idea how hurt it is." Lucy chuckled.

"You didn't even give me a kiss." Edmund protested.

"You want a kiss? After you left me for two days?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"I said sorry." He muttered.

Lucy shook her head slightly and smiled. She leaned closer and kissed him. She was about to pull away when Edmund put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Their lips were inches away and Lucy whispered.

"Edmund.." but Edmund already captured his lips with hers. She put her hands up to his neck.

Her lips were moving with his and Edmund started to explore her back. Lucy tried not to fall, and her hands rested around his neck. The kiss was different than their first kiss. This time was more passionate and loads of moves.

"Edmund, what if someone sees us?" Lucy pulled away and whispered.

"No one is going to see us like this."

"Gee, I thought you're going to eat her face." An annoying voice spoke up. Lucy pulled away from Edmund immediately and saw Eustace stood there staring at them.

"Eustace?" Lucy blushed. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"Oh. I'm looking for Gael and Jill. They left me, again." He paused and looked at them. "You both can continue, doing that.. stuff. I'll search Gael and Jill myself." With that, Eustace left the room, leaving Lucy and Edmund blushing badly.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read and review! This chapter is going to be short. Sorry, but enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The next few days were fun. Lord Charles got back from Cair Paravel looking so tired. He looked so tired and Lucy pitied him.

Edmund came over often and asked Lord Charles' permission first if he wanted to ask Lucy out. Lucy refused like a thousand times when Edmund asked her to come with him to Cair Paravel. Peter wanted to meet her, especially Charlotte. But Lucy said it wasn't the right time. She needs to prepare for herself first.

Clara went home with his father. But she refused to come back to Archendland. She was going to live with her aunt who lived in Narnia few months. Clara gave a reason that she needed a new life after breaking up with Jack. Her father who understands her a lot, gave her his permission.

"Thank you." Lucy said to the fat male faun behind the milkshake counter and gave some coins to him. Lucy gave Edmund his chocolate milkshake and Lucy held her strawberry milkshake.

"You like chocolate so much, don't you?" Lucy asked while they walked down the street.

Edmund didn't get so much attention from his surroundings while she was out with Lucy. There were a few who recognized his as King Edmund The Just but for the rest, they didn't recognize.

"Yes. A lot. Everything about chocolate. Chocolate makes my mood always good." He said as he took a sip of his milkshake. "Gosh, this milkshake is so good."

"I told ya." Lucy said proudly. "Here, want to taste the strawberry ones? It's good too." she handed her milkshake to him.

He took it and his eyes widened. "Wow. It is good."

They sat on the bench in the edge of the street and talking loads of stuff. Some people who passed by and recognized Edmund gave a curt bow and smiled.

"Lucy. I want to talk to you about something." He turned his body to face her.

"Hmm." She murmured while she took a sip of her milkshake.

"I've been thinking about our relationship, and I think I want to make it official."

Lucy choked from her milkshake and coughed a few times.

"You alright, Lu?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She wiped her mouth. "Make it official?" she turned her head to face him. "Official?" she said staring at him in horror.

"Yes. People have been asking me why I love to go out with you, and asking me who are you actually. I just told them that I'll tell them soon. W-what do you think?" He asked shyly. Lucy still staring at him like he was a lunatic.

"P-people asked about me?" she finally spoke up.

"Y-yes. I-it's okay if you're not ready-"

"No, it's fine. You've got the point. I mean, I don't want people to think in a negative way about us."

"I think they actually know that we are courtng since we walk a lot in public. I just think they want us to announce it and make it official. Peter said so."

Lucy seemed to be deep in thought and she sighed. "Yeah, you are right. J-just... Tell me the place and the time you want to announce it." She smiled.

"Cair Paravel, this weekend." He winked at her. She nodded and bit her lower lip.

** VVVVVVVV**

It was Sunday and Edmund had announced his courtship with Lucy. Everyone cheered. Lord Charles had given them his blessing and it made Edmund and even Lucy relieved.

Susan and Caspian went home earlier, leaving Lord Charles and Lucy in Cair Paravel.

They were in the study room. Peter, Charlotte, Edmund, Lucy, Lord Charles and of course, Bella.

"Lucy's still shaking." Edmund said grinning.

"Lucy, it's over. You can relax now." Peter told her.

"Y-yes. Your Majesty. I-I'm sorry-"

"Just call us by our names. You are a part of our family now." He smiled at her. She blushed.

"I was shocked at first when Lucy told me about you, King Edmund. I didn't expect Lucy will finally open her heart for a guy, finally!" Lord Charles cheered. Everyone laughed. "Exactly when did you both meet?" He asked. Edmund and Lucy told him from the beginning.

In the middle of the story, the door swung open and there stood Clara in the doorway.

"Hi everyone." She smiled and made her way to sit on the sofa. She realized Lucy was there and her face turned grim all of sudden.

"You guys have announced it?" She asked. Lucy just nodded and Edmund spoke up.

"Yep. You weren't there, were you?" He raised his eyebrow.

Of course. She didn't want to see that awful event. She wouldn't bare seeing Edmund and Lucy show off their relationship in public. She had realized since she got seperated with Jack that she actually...

"I was there. You just didn't see me." She lied.

"Your nose wrinkles. I know you are lying!" Edmund said, jumping from his seat. Everyone laughed at the both of them.

"W-what?" Clara said and covered her nose. "Embarrassing, Edmund!"

"I know you for years now Clara. I can tell when you're lying." He smirked.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Suddenly, Bella cried on Charlotte's lap. "See? Because of both you, Bella now is crying. She's shocked." Charlotte blamed them and stood up, trying to make Bella to stop crying.

"Us? You blame us? How could you Charlotte." Edmund said dramatically, putting his hand over his chest, making Clara rolled her eyes.

Bella wouldn't stop crying. Her face was red now and her cheeks were flooded with tears.

"Here, let me." Lucy stood up and took Bella from Charlotte.

"Shush shush, Princess Bella." Lucy tried to make her stop crying. A few minutes later, Bella stopped crying and looked at Lucy blankly.

"Ow, how cute." Clara said.

"Maybe because Lucy's face is new for her, so she's kind of confused." Peter said.

"You're so motherly, Lucy." Charlotte said, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy blushed at what everyone said to her. From the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Edmund was smirking and she gave a look 'don't-just-sit-there-help-me.'

"I wonder how Lucy look like when she has her own child." Edmund spoke up. Everyone's eyes were on him. "What?"

"Are you proposing her Ed?" Peter asked him.

Edmund stared at Lucy for a while. Their gaze met and Lucy blushed.

"Maybe." He replied with a smile, still not leaving Lucy's eyes. She blushed.

"Here." Lucy said as she gave Bella back to Charlotte shyly. Charlotte took her gratefully.

"Stop joking around, Edmund." Lucy said afterwards. Edmund laughed.

"Isn't it too soon to propose her, Ed?" Clara said. A sarcastic tone was clear in her voice.

"Why? It's not that early. If Lucy says yes-"

"No." Lucy said. Edmund stared at her wide-eyed in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"No."

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He said sadly.

"No," Lucy chuckled. "I mean, not yet. It's too early, Lady Clara is right."

Edmund just nodded and bit his lower lip.

"Thank you so much Clara." Edmund said to Clara sarcastically, like she was the reason Lucy said that.

"Hey, don't blame me! Your girlfriend agreed with me."

Everybody laughed. Except... of course, Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please read and review. And if you seriously don't like my story, don't say bad things about it, please :)**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia,  
>Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands," he paused and shook Edmund imeptiantly. "is ordering you to wake up right now!"<p>

Edmund was still sleeping peacefully on his bed until his oh-so-annoying brother tried to wake him up. Edmund is so hard to wake up.

"Ezacly why ay you waping me up this eely?" he mumbled under his pillow.

"What?" Peter asked indignantly. Edmund threw his pillow away and glared at Peter. "Exactly why are you waking me up this early? Like you have nothing to do in your life rather than ruining my peaceful and wonderful dream!"

"It's just a dram Ed. I just want to wake you up. It's nine already."

"Who cares? You know what Pete? I was dreaming about Lucy. And it was wonderful. Heaven." He seemed to say the last words more to himself than Peter.

"And what is that, if I may know?" Peter asked sarcastically. Edmund sat on a sit position and spoke up.

"Secret. You don't have to know." Peter rolled his eyes and Edmund added.

"I, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, order you to get out of my bloody bedroom! I want to go back to sleep." And he buried his body under the sheets and fell back to sleep. Peter just shook his head.

"Do you even remember today Lucy's going to have dinner with us?" Peter asked.

"No." Edmund mumbled. There was a silence for a while. Peter was smirking and a moment later, Edmund straightened his body and stared straight to the front wide-eyed.

"Oh Aslan. I forgot!"

"You're going to pick her up, aren't you?" Peter asked still smirking. Edmund saw his smirk and threw a pillow at him.

"Get your smirk off your face." He said sharply. Peter seemed to be struggling to hold back his laugh.

"Go on. Laugh your head off." Edmund said sarcastically.

"You better take a bath now. It's not good for a King like you to be seen like that in the morning."

Edmund looked at himself._ Yeah, right._

** VVVVVVVV**

Lucy and his father decided to go for a walk. Just the both of them. She slipped her arm into her father's and talked about a lot of stuff along the way.

They decided to have some coffee in a cafe called Tumnus and The Lampost. Such a weird name for a cafe though, but it's Lord Charles' favorite cafe in all over Narnia. He said the coffee tastes differently than any other coffee.

Lord Charles had already ordered a sandwich and two cups of coffee. Lucy didn't want to eat anything.

"So, you still love to design dresses?" Lord Charles said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. It's a habit that I can't stop. And you know what father? I've made some dresses that from my drawings. Susan loved it. But I just thought the dresses were a little bit sassy. No, not sassy but just the color is just too light. No, but the sleeves-"

"I get it I get. Girls." he muttered the last word.

"Sorry father. Couldn't help it." Lucy giggled.

Lord Charles flumbled a small black purse that he told Lucy to bring for him.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I have a lot of important documents in here- here it is." he took out a small parchment that looked like a letter and read it. "My friend's been sick since a week ago and we couldn't find the right medicine for him. High King Peter said I should contact Professor Cornelius. He's good at such thing." he explained.

"Professor who? King Peter knows him?"

"Oh, silly! Professor is a good friend of King Peter's. I should send this as soon as possible."

"Send it with a Griffin then."

"I know. I'll use Ploppy." He smiled sofly.

Ploppy is a young male Griffin that Lord Charles often use to send letters to his friends outside the country or even inside. Lucy sometime used him too, but she rarely have someone to send a letter to.

"Right, speaking of your dresses by the way, Lucy," Lord Charles spoke up. "I've listed things that you need to open a boutique-"

"A what?" Lucy cut off. She frowned in confusion.

"A boutique." he leaned closer to her. "I know you have an amazing talent, and it's been cooped inside you. And you won't even let it speak. Give it a try. Open a boutique. I'm sure every Duchess in all over the country will buy your dresses that you design."

Lucy had a hobby that her family knows too well. She loves to design dresses and some of her designs had managed to become real dresses, and the results were satisfactory.

Lucy seemed to be deep in thought. "But I'm not ready to do such thing. It's a big decision to make, father."

"That's why I'm telling you this. Think about it. You can come to me whenever you want if you're ready." he winked as he finished.

This offer is so good-hearted and brilliant. But Lucy wasn't in the mood to open a boutique.

"I might thing about that." she said and took a sip of her coffee.

"So, you're invited to a dinner at Cair Paravel?"

Lucy choked from her coffee. "H-how did you know?"

"King Peter invited me too, but I told him that I have to take care of my friend that I told you earlier," he paused. "I'll be away to Archenland for three or four months." he said grimly.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Four months? Why didn't you tell a thing?" she looked abseloutely furious and Lord Charles felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry dear. I know you will not allow me to be away for that long, but a friend of mine whose sick, that I told you, he lives in Archenland. He is my best friend since I was around Gael's age and I couldn't bare seeing him laying sick like this. I'll make sure he'll get better and then I'll come home." he took Lucy's hand and squeezed it. "I'll come back for you. For Susan. For Gael. Trust me."

Lucy looked like she was thinking at what her father just said. She was about to protest but even if she tried to make him stay, she knows he will refuse.

"Okay. But promise me you will come back as soon as possible." she tried to make him promise.

"I promise." He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. But it wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile. She wouldn't see her father for months and she just so down at the moment.

"Now, tell me about the invitation. When is exactly you're going to have a dinner at Cair?"

** VVVVVVVV  
><strong>  
>The hottest day of the summer so far was fun for Lucy. Everyone was complaining how hot today, especially Susan.<p>

"I swear I'll take off my clothes right now." Susan said plainly.

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Caspian smirked at her.

"Don't get your hopes too high, _darling_." Susan tweak Caspian's chin.

"Stop it. You guys make me sick." Gale said. Susan and Caspian laughed. They stopped and heard another bark of laughter. They turned around and saw Edmund and Lucy coming towards them from the living room.

"Oh!" Susan stood up but Caspian reminded sit.

"E-edmund. Since when you are here?" Susan said nervously.

"I'm just arrived. I'm here to pick Lucy up for the dinner. But I came earlier to-"

"Yeah we get it." Lucy cut off immediately.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Edmund said. He dragged Lucy upstairs and shut the door behind them.

Edmund walked to the desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

"You dragged me all the way here just to sit on that chair?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Yes?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Lucy took a book that lay nearby and walked to him.

"How-could-you." she smacked him in every word she uttered with the book.

"I was just joking! Stop smacking me!"

"I like it! You-are-annoying!"

"Please stop it, or else I'll really make you stop in my way."

Lucy stopped and stared down at Edmund.

"And what is that, if I may know?"

Edmund stood up. His face were inches away from hers. He cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and started to kiss her. Lucy kissed her back and a few moments later from the kissing that had loads of movements, she pulled away.

"You can't start to kiss me whenever we are arguing."

"It's the only thing that can make you shut up and stop smacking me." he smirked.

"But I don't like it." Lucy giggled.

"Who cares? I'm loving it. You just ruined our special moment, you know that."

Lucy scoffed at what he said and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Contain adult content. Think twice before you read it ;) I haven't mentioned the story of the OC, yet. He is going to be in the story soon enough. read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Peter, Charlotte, and Clara were in the dining room that night, waiting for Edmund and Lucy to show up.

Clara was invited too since she lived not far from Cair and of course, she's a good friend of theirs.

A moment later, Edmund came into the room.

"Good evening." he greeted them cheerfully.

"Someone is in a happy mood right now." Peter said.

"Of course I'm happy- come on Lucy, don't be shy." he looked back at her.

"Hi all." Lucy showed up from behind Edmund. She was wearing a light chocolate dress and her back showed, showing off her bare skin. It looked as though she really is a royalty.

"Hi Lucy. Come in, and let's sit." Charlotte said, smiling softly.

Lucy gave a shy nod and walked to the dining table with Edmund having his hand pressed on her back. She sat next to Edmund and across her was Clara.

"Hi Lucy." Clara greeted her with a smile.

"H-Hi."

"You don't forget my name, do you?" she said chuckling.

"N-no! Of course not. Your name is Clara, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yep. My name is Clara." she smiled at her.

"Told ya she's nice." Edmund whispered to Lucy's ear.

They were having their dinner with full of laughs and jokes. There were moments when Peter talked about their King duties with Edmund which annoyed Charlotte and Clara, of course.

"It's raining." Edmund said as he looked at the window nearby. "You can't go home now." Edmund told Lucy.

"But Susan is going to worry about me. I can use an umbrella."

"No. You're going to get sick and I can't bare to see you like that."

"Edmund is right, Lucy. Just stay for a little while until the rain stops." Peter said smiling at her.

"You guys are so nice to me. Thank you so much, I feel loved."

"No problem. You are a part of the family now." Charlotte said. Clara who heard just stared down at her plate.

Peter and Charlotte excused after a while, leaving just Lucy, Edmund, and Charlotte in awkward silence.

"Err. I think I'm going with Charlotte. It's nice having you here for dinner Lucy." Clara said. Lucy just gave a curt nod and blushed. Clara excused herself after a while.

"We are not just staying in the dining hall for the rest of the night, right?" Edmund asked Lucy.

"N-no-"

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Edmund cut off and took Lucy's hand with his.

Edmund led her to his bedroom and as Edmund opened the door, Lucy gasped.

The door was paint with blue ocean and the floor was covered with dark blue carpet. The bed was big enough for three persons to sleep on it, and there was also a dresser-table, a wardrobe and next to it was a door which Lucy believed leeds to the bathroom. Books, pictures, and parchments scattered all around the floor.

"It's messy, yes. But it's comfortable enough for me to have some peaceful sleep." Edmund said and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his boots off.

"It's huge. But you arranged it beautifully."

Lucy sat next to Edmund and stared at him innocently.

"Your bedroom is not messy." she stated.

"It is. It's not usually like this though. But I'm just so busy recently. Just didn't care to ask a maid to clean it up."

"Want me to clean it up?" she offered suddenly. Edmund stared at him with mouth hung open.

"Kidding, right?" he giggled.

"No. I meant it." she said in a flat tone. She's serious. Edmund thought.

"You don't have to Lucy. You are a guest here."

Lucy chuckled. "Fine." she got up and walked to the dresser-table. "What's this?" she picked up a silver necklacke with a half heart-shaped that's been tore into two parts.

"A necklace."

"Seriously Edmund. Do I need to bring you a jar to put your tiny little brain in it?" she teased him. He gasped and replied dramatically.

"You don't have to. It's you who need one." he got up and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's yours?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Edmund pulled away and took the necklacke from Lucy and hung it in front of her face. "Clara gave it to me on my sisxteenth birthday. She had the other one- the other necklace." he paused and looked intensively at the necklace he was holding. "If we put it together, it would be a full heart-shaped." he smiled as he finished.

Lucy stared at him blankly. Somehow, the way he was telling her the story behind this necklace was touching and seemed to full of meanings. Lucy thought of something- about the necklacke. Is it possible that Clara gave the other one- this one- to Edmund because...

"Are you alright Lu?" Edmund snapped Lucy back to reality.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. It's just, this necklace. It must be means a lot for Clara. But she gave it to you."

"She said I'm her best friend so she gave it to me. I remember I used to wear it like everytime. I didn't even want to take it off, even when I bath." he chuckled. Lucy gave a curt smile.

"It means a lot to you too then?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I think so." he answered and put the necklacke on the table again.

Lucy glanced at the window. It was still raining. But she felt like she wanted to run out of this room. But at the same time, she couldn't move her bloody feet.

"I think the rain has stopped. I better go." she turned around but Edmund reached her arm and turned her around.

"Why so early?"

"I-I just... I just don't feel well."

"Just stay." Edmund said, didn't realize what he had just say. He shut his eyes for a while.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy, I shouldn't-" he was about to apologize when Lucy pressed her finger on his lips. He stopped immediately.

Lucy leaned closer to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Edmund who was shocked for a while, shut his eyes tightly and kissed her back, passionately. He put his hands on her back. He soon could feel his hands touched her bareskin. And it burnt on his skin. He liked it.

Edmund pulled her closer until their body pressed at each other. Lucy hissed and Edmund captured his lips with hers again immediately. Her lips moving with his. It became faster and intoxicating somehow. Edmund moving his hands around her back while Lucy was playing with the back of his hair. He asked her permission to enter his toungue into her mouth and without a second thought Lucy let him. Lucy hissed a few times, making Edmund smiled between their kisses. She was too short so he couldn't get a better entrace to her mouth, so he lifted her up and she was soon placed on the dresser-table.

The kiss became more faster

Intoxicating

Wild

And they both seemed to enjoying it. Edmund moved his lips from hers, to her jaw, and then down her throat. He was kissing her neck skin. Kissing it. Biting it. And it made a moan escaped from her mouth. Edmund smirked and captured his lips with hers again immediately, making her smiled between the kisses.

Shockingly, Edmund unbotton the button of Lucy's dress behind her beck.

"E-Edmund.." she whispered. Edmund pulled away. Their faces were inches away. "Hmm?"

Lucy buried her face on his shoulder and he chuckled. "My blushing beauty." he said, smiling.

"I want to hide my blush." she whispered shyly.

Edmund chuckled and silence fell for a few seconds.

"Lucy... It's okay if you don't want to."

Lucy didn't answer for a while. She still hid her face, burrying it in Edmund's shoulder. And then she started to kissing his neck and Edmund smiled. He could feel her smiling between the kisses. She made her lips move to his and kissing him again. Soon, Edmund lifted her up and put her on the bed, with him above her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


End file.
